Wut
ist die vierzehnte Folge der zweiten Staffel von Fear the Walking Dead. Zitat Gruppierungen Zombies Orte der Handlungen * Rosarito Beach Hotel * Tijuana * Pelicano Kurzbeschreibung Ofelia gelangt über die Grenze und wird von einem bewaffneten Mann aufgegriffen. Nick und Reynaldo gehen heimlich zum Pelikano. Dort verhandeln sie mit Marco. Es stellt sich heraus, dass er die Colonia bald angreifen wird und eine neue Quelle für Drogen gefunden hat. Nick berichtet alles Luciana und Alejandro, doch diese wollen in der Stadt bleiben. Alejandro wird von einem Untoten gebissen. Nick und Luciana erfahren, dass er nicht immun ist, sondern sterben wird. Luciana ist enttäuscht, dass er sie so lange angelogen hat, will jedoch die Colonia nicht aufgeben. Im Hotel findet Madison heraus, dass Derek und Brandon angekommen sind. Sie erfährt, dass Chris tot ist und will die Jungen heimlich aus der Anlage heraus schmeißen, ohne dass Travis es erfährt. Die übrigen Flüchtlinge denken die beiden Amerikaner bekommen eine Sonderbehandlung und veranstalten einen großen Tumult. Daraufhin bemerkt auch Travis die beiden. Er kommt hinzu und will alles über Chris erfahren. Während der Geschichte bemerkt Travis Ungereimtheiten. Er schließt sich mit den Jungen ein und prügelt auf sie ein, bis diese gestehen ihn erschossen zu haben, nachdem er eine Belastung wurde. In seiner Wut erschlägt er die beiden Jungen und setzt Oscar, der hereinkommen und die Situation beruhigen will, außer Gefecht. Am Ende zertritt er den Schädel von Brandon und setzt sich in eine Ecke. Vorspann Ofelia fährt in dem Pickup, als plötzlich der Kühler versagt. Sie schafft es gerade bis zur Grenze. Dort öffnet sie die Moterhaube und untersucht den Schaden. Während sie mit ihrem Hemd um die Hand gewickelt versucht einen heißen Tank zu öffnen, tauchen plötzlich Untote auf. Sie kann den Ersten mit der Motorhaube einklemmen. Die Zweite schaltet sie mit ihrem Hammer aus, den sie aus dem Wagen holt. Den Dritten tritt sie weg und schaltet ihn ebenfalls mit dem Hammer aus. Sie untersucht den Leichnam und nimmt das Messer an sich. Hiermit ersticht sie den ersten Untoten. Sie sieht, dass weitere Zombies sie verfolgen, packt ihre Sachen zusammen und geht zu Fuß an der Grenzmauer weiter. Handlung der Folge Nick schleicht sich in der Nacht aus dem Bett von Luciana. Vor der Tür wartet Reynaldo. Die beiden Männer gehen vorsichtig zum medizinischen Station. Dort öffnet Nick mit Hilfe eines Messers den Medikamentenschrank und nimmt einige Dosen mit Oxy heraus. Als die beiden Männer am Schulbus ankommen meint Reynaldo zu verstehen, dass die Liebe zwischen Nick und Luciana ihn mutig macht. Im Hotel schaut Madison Travis beim Aufwachen zu. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie lange drüber nachgedacht hat, was sie zu ihm sagen will. Dann fährt sie fort, dass es Chris bei der Gruppe besser geht und sie überzeugt ist, dass er im Sinne von Eliza gehandelt hat. Sie bittet ihn nach unten zu den Anderen, wenn dafür bereit ist und versichert ihm, dass er gebraucht wird. Nick und Reynaldo kommen am Pelicano an. Dort sind die Männer beschäftigt die Autos zu beladen. Antonio wird informiert, der sie sogleich bedroht. Nick zeigt ihre Ware und erklärt, dass er mit Marco sprechen will. Antonio lässt sich darauf ein und weist sie an ihm zu folgen. Es klopft an Travis Zimmertür. Alicia kommt mit etwas Essen herein. Sie zieht die dunklen Vorhänge auf. Dann entschuldigt sie sich bei Travis und meint, dass sie der Grund dafür ist, dass Chris sich immer weiter zurück gezogen hat. Travis erklärt ihr, dass sie richtig gehandelt hat und entschuldigt sich, dass er durch seine Vatergefühle geblendet war und nicht erkannte, dass Chris krank ist. Marco trifft letzte Vorbereitungen mit einem anderen Anführer. Sie besprechen, wie sie die Colonia am leichtesten einnehmen können. Als er heraus tritt, sieht er Nick und Reynaldo. Nick hat erkannt, dass sie ihren Standort kennen und bietet ihm regelmäßige Lieferungen von Oxy an, wenn sie im Gegenzug sie dafür in Ruhe lassen. Marco lässt sich darauf nicht ein. Er erklärt, dass er mit einem anderen Anführer, der die restlichen Drogen in Mexiko kontrolliert, gerade eine Übereinkunft geschlossen hat. Sie haben jedoch ein Interesse an der Colonia. Er zeigt Nick die drei Leichen von Francisco, Ana und Laura. Danach stellt er ein Ultimatum, dass sie einen Tag zeit haben das Lager freiwillig zu räumen oder sie alle sterben werden. Madison erkundigt sich bei Hector, wie die Nacht für die Flüchtlinge verlaufen war. Dieser berichtet, dass es gut lief, da keiner Angst haben musste. Ihre Tochter berichtet, dass Andres die Nacht durch gearbeitet hat, da viele der Fremden seit längerer Zeit keinen Arzt aufgesucht haben. In einer Ecke sitzen Brandon und Derek. Sie beschweren sich über den Geruch und machen eine mexikanerfeindliche Bemerkung. Alicia ist dafür sie raus zu schmeißen, doch Andres wollte sich die ausgerenkte Schulter von Brandon anschauen. Madison geht zu den beiden und lässt sich ihre Geschichte erzählen. Sie sind in einen Unfall gekommen, da ihr 16-jähriger Fahrer aus Los Angeles einen Fehler gemacht hat. Madison erkennt wen sie vor sich hat. Sie wendet sich an Victor. Dieser weist sie darauf hin, dass es ihre Kinder sind, die Madison den Tag überstehen lassen. Wenn sie Travis jegliche Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen mit Chris nimmt, dann wird er daran zerbrechen. Nick und Reynaldo sind in die Colonia zurück gekehrt. Sie besprechen, wie sie das Dorf evakuieren können. Ihre Wege trennen sich. Luciana kommt zu Nick und will wissen, wo er war. Sie vermutet, dass er im Pelicano war. Nick erklärt, dass Marco ihren Standort weiß und sie Alejandro Bescheid sagen müssen. Sie stimmt zu. Sie treffen sich mit Alejandro. Dieser ist sauer, dass er sich heimlich fort geschlichen hat. Nick erklärt jedoch, dass sein Verdacht bestätigt wird. Marco wird mit einer waffen- und mengenmäßig überlegenen Gruppe schon bald kommen. Nick schmiedet ein Plan, als plötzlich ein Untoter angreift. Alejandro greift ein und hält seinen Arm hin, in den sich der Zombie verbeißt. Nick reißt den Untoten davon und stolpert zusammen mit ihm über eine Brüstung eine Etage tiefer auf ein Patientenbett. Der Untote beißt dem Kranken die Nase ab. Der Schwester, die helfen möchte, wird der Finger abgebissen. Nick kann den Zombie schließlich weg drehen und stößt ihm seine Daumen in die Augen, bis der Körper tot liegen bleibt. Alejandro betrachtet seine Bisswunde. Ofelia läuft weiter am Zaun entlang. Dieser ist nun von einer Massiven Eisenwand zu einem Maschendrahtzaun geworden. Sie kann ein Loch im Gitter finden und geht hindurch. Die Untoten hat sie unterwegs hinter sich gelassen. Vor ihr liegt eine große Steppe. Alejandro entlässt die beiden gebissenen Menschen durch den Bus zu den Untoten. Er selbst bleibt bei den Lebenden zurück. Madison hat vor Brandon und Derek ohne großes Aufsehen hinaus zu werfen. Sie geben vor sich um die Jungen kümmern zu wollen, jedoch nicht in der Garage und bieten ein Zimmer an. Die beiden freuen sich über die Sonderbehandlung und folgen freiwillig. Die Mexikaner fühlen sich benachteiligt, denn sie sind vor ihnen angekommen und werden nun hin gehalten. Mit großem Aufruhr folgen die mexikanischen Flüchtlinge den Madison und ihren Begleitern. In seinem Zimmer bemerkt Travis den Tumult. Er geht auf den Flur und schaut hinaus. Dort sieht er Derek und Brandon. Er klopft gegen die Scheibe und ruft nach seinem Sohn. Victor tritt hinzu und ruft Travis, doch dieser läuft die Treppe hinunter zu dem Aufruhr. Unten werden die beiden Männer aus der Anlage geworfen. Madison erklärt, dass der Mob sie umbringen will. Brandon fordert ihren Schutz und erklärt, dass sie beide draußen sterben werden. Travis kämpft sich durch die Masse. Er will von ihnen wissen, wo sein Sohn ist. Nick packt seine Sachen. Er will zusammen mit Luciana fliehen. Sie ist überzeugt, dass der Glaube und Alejandro sie schützen werden, doch für Nick ist die Situation aussichtslos. Alejandro betritt das Zimmer. Nick bemerkt, dass er Angst vor dem Biss an seinem Arm hat. Er fordert ihn auf seine Lügen Luciana zu gestehen. Alejandro gibt zu, dass er damals vom Junkie gebissen wurde, nicht von einem Untoten. Er hat dann die Geschichten, die über ihn verbreitet wurden nicht unterbunden. Dank des Glaubens und des Vertrauens in seine Person konnte die Colonia aufgebaut werden. Nick bemerkt, dass er sich dadurch in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Alejandro gibt zu, dass die Geschichte ihm sehr nützlich war, er jedoch auch anderen dadurch eine Heimat bieten konnte. Luciana ist enttäuscht von ihrem Anführer, der sie die ganze Zeit belogen hat. Nachdem Alejandro gegangen ist, nimmt Nick sie in den Arm und lässt sie weinen. Er drängt sie jedoch zur Abreise. Sie erklärt, dass die Colonia alles ist, was sie hat; ihre Familie. Sie will nicht gehen und obwohl der Glaube auf Lügen gebaut ist, hofft sie sich dadurch Schutz. Ofelia geht durch die Steppe, als plötzlich auf sie geschossen wird. Sie sucht hinter einem Baum Schutz. Dort betet sie das VaterunserDas Vaterunser ist ein Gebet, welches Jesus seinen Jüngern beigebracht hat. Zum Gebetstext: ekd.de/vaterunser.html und macht sich bereit auf einen Angriff. Der Schütze kommt mit einem Gewehr zu ihr. Sie erkennt ihre aussichtslose Lage und gibt ihr Messer auf. Danach heißt ihn der Mann in den USA willkommen. Brandon und Derek, sowie Travis, Madison und Andres gehen in einen Verwaltungsraum. Brandon ist bereit die Geschichte zu erzählen, fordert jedoch zuvor, dass man sich um seine Schulter kümmert. Travis stimmt dem zu und beruhigt gleichzeitig seine Frau, dass er nur wissen will, was mit seinem Sohn passiert ist. Andres löst die Binde und renkt den Arm wieder ein. Travis setzt sich Brandon gegenüber und will die Geschichte hören. Als der Junge weitere Forderungen stellen will, greift Travis nach dessen verletzten Arm. Sie fordern ein Fahrzeug für sich, worauf Madison eingeht. Brandon berichtet, dass sie auf Grund der Untoten und Banditen nicht weit gekommen sind. Sie haben sich mit Fahren abgewechselt, waren jedoch am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Chris bot sich an. Während der Fahrt schien er eingeschlafen und von der Straße abgekommen zu sein. Der Truck überschlug sich mehrfach, wobei Chris durch die Windschutzscheibe geschleudert wurde. Brandon erklärt, dass sie ihn mit verdrehtem Genick tot vorgefunden haben. Alle wollen schon gehen, als Travis in der Tür stehen bleibt. Er will wissen, wo sein Sohn zu finden ist. Derek erklärt, dass sie sich um alles gekümmert hätten, ihn heraus gezogen und an einem Baum begraben haben. Travis fällt eine Ungereimtheit auf. Er will wissen, ob sein Sohn aus dem Auto geschleudert wurde oder sie ihn heraus gezogen haben. Travis schließt und verriegelt die Tür. Madison fordert ihn auf sie gehen zu lassen. Er wendet sich den Jungen zu und schlägt auf sie ein. Er will wissen, was wirklich passiert ist. Brandon lenkt ein und will die wahre Geschichte erzählen. Er gibt zu den Jungen erschossen zu haben. Chris hat es mit einem gebrochenen Bein aus dem Wrack geschafft. Sie haben ihn gefunden und mit einem Kopfschuss erschossen. Als Travis dies realisiert, schlägt er auf die Jungen ein, bis diese bewegungslos am Boden liegen bleiben. Madison holt den Schlüssel. Oscar kommt herein und will schlimmeres verhindern. Travis knockt ihn aus und schließt die Tür erneut. Dann tritt er weiter auf die Jungen ein. Derek zerschlägt einen Stuhl an Travis Rücken und geht zum Angriff über. Als er die Tür öffnen will, greift ihn Travis und zieht ihn zu Boden. Er würgt den Jungen und schmeißt ihn anschließend durch eine Scheibe. Danach setzt er den Stiefel auf Brandons Kopf und tritt mehrfach zu, bis er tot ist. Am Ende seiner Kräfte, lehnt er sich an eine Wand und bleibt dort sitzen. Besonderheiten * Chris starb, wie sein Vater es vorher sagte: Brandon und Derek töten ihn, wenn er zur Belastung wird. * Alejandro ist nicht immun, sondern wurde von einem Menschen gebissen * Alejandro wird von einem Untoten gebissen und bekommt die Beißerkrankheit * Marco und seine Leute wollen die Colonia angreifen, gewähren jedoch einen Tag Abzugsfrist * Luciana entschließt sich in der Colonia zu bleiben * Nick will mit wenigen aus der Colonia fliehen Infizierte * Alejandro * Patient auf dem Bett * Krankenpflegerin * Brandon Luke * Derek Todesfälle * Christopher Manawa Trivia * In dieser Folge wird keine Musik beim Abspann gespielt. * Folge 14 und 15 wurden hintereinander veröffentlicht. Alle anderen immer im Abstand von 1 Woche. Nachweise Kategorie:Staffel 2 (Fear)